


You're Hilarious

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [28]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Cas x Wade, Reader x Wade, Steve x Wade, Steve x reader, cas x reader - Relationship
Series: House of Laughs [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You're Hilarious

Your flight was at one, so the three of you made sure to be there by 11. Tony had tried to convince you to let him charter you a private plane, but you had refused. You enjoyed when you could travel as ‘normal’ people do it. You were normal, surrounded by super all the time. 

Cas has agreed to wait for your call, giving him time to do his angel rounds. Which did not include the bunker this time. 

Steve sighed as he waited in the chair with you while Wade got you all some snacks for the air. “I can tell the people over there are staring.” Steve told you. 

Looking over, you stuck your tongue out at them, tempted to give them the finger. You didn’t, however, out of respect for Steve. “Assholes.” You muttered as you sat back.

He smiled softly at you. “Thanks.” He offered his hand. “You make things better.” He kissed yours when you put yours on his. “Wade says I should do one thing a day that’s not caring about what others think. Maybe starting with holding Cas’s hand. I don’t know. It’s scary. I mean...people look at me and see Captain America.” 

“Maybe that’s why you should hold his hand, or be more open.” You said gently. “For all the kids afraid to be themselves.” You told him. “Like, say a 13 year old is struggling that they’re gay.” You started. “And they see you plastered somewhere holding Cas’s, or Wade’s hand. That might give them a confidence boost.” 

Steve nodded, searching your eyes. “That’s true. It’s sort of fighting the bullies, right?” He swallowed. “I’m just afraid. But I would rather fight for the little guys than worry about being hurt myself.” He had always been like that. 

You smiled. “It’s exactly that. Kids die all the time from being bullied for their sexuality, for being themselves.” You told him sadly.

He puffed out his chest, jaw clenching. “It’s settled then. Screw the judgement.” He said honestly. 

“I’m so proud to say I’m your girlfriend, Cap.” You said fondly. “So fucking proud.” You leaned over and kissed him.

He cupped your cheek and kissed you back tenderly, smiling against you. “Oh, can I get some action, too?” Wade giggled as he walked back over. “I’m not picky. Hot Stuff or the Hunk will do.” 

Steve pulled back and smiled softly at him as you got up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for you being you, Wade.” He told him. 

Wade ‘fangirled’ slightly. “Oh, Cap!” He grinned.

Steve chuckled and patted his arm. “I’m serious. You’ve helped me through a lot, too.” He complimented him. “You and Y/N are helping me get out of the ‘old timers’ mind set.” He explained. “Y/N put it in perspective for me. Screw the bullies.” 

Wade clapped. “That’s great! We can fight bullies together!” He handed you your drink so he could pump his fist in the air. 

You giggled. “You’re both so amazing.” You shook your head, happy. 

A small set of footsteps were heard running near you and soon a small boy was at Steve’s feet. He was holding a small shield pillow, clutching it to his chest. Steve crouched, smiling. “Hey, buddy. I’m Captain America. What’s your name, and where are your parents?” 

He shuffled his feet. “Jimmy.” He said softly. “My mommas over there.” He pointed across the waiting area. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jimmy. How about I walk you back to your mom?” He offered. “And I can take a picture with you, if you’d like?” He suggested.

He nodded quickly. “Please?” He asked shyly. “You’re my favorite.” He glanced down. “My daddy is a soldier, too!” He told Steve as the man stood, offering his large hand to the small boy. 

“Is he? Well, he’s a very strong man, then.” He smiled as he took his hand and led the way to his mother. “Hello, I’m Steve.” He held his hand out to shake hers. “I offered Jimmy here a picture, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Jimmy!” She said softly. “I told you not to bother him.” She shook his hand. “I’m so sorry, he spotted you right away.” She sighed. 

Steve gave her a smile. “I really don’t mind.” He promised her. “It’s cute, and it makes him happy, right? I have a bit before my plane takes off anyway.” 

She beamed. “You’re the sweetest.” She pulled out her phone. 

You and Wade stood back, watching. “I can hear your ovaries exploding. Mine would be, too, if, ya know...I had ‘em.” Wade sighed.

You smacked his arm. “Well…you’re not wrong.” You sighed as well. “I got lucky as hell landing three great guys.”

He beamed. “We’re the lucky ones.” He hugged you sideways. “We all care about you.” He kissed your temple. “So, what’s in Atlanta?” He asked. 

“There’s a lot. But, I really want to go to this botanical garden with Cas.” You smiled up at him. “I think that he’d really like that.” 

“Oh. Definitely.” Wade agreed. “He’ll love that!” He smiled. “I’m sure he’s looking forward to his one on one with you.” He gushed. “Maybe I’ll see if Steve wants to have a guys night.”

“You should introduce him to video games.” You grinned. “I think that would be great.”

He nodded excitedly. “Do you think he’d freak if I also showed him porn?” He asked suddenly. 

You stared at him widely. “Oh my God!” You laughed, slapping his chest. “Don’t do that!” You shook your head. “No need to scar the poor man.” Looking back towards Steve, you saw him wave goodbye, and head back over towards where you were. You bounced and lifted your arms to him. “You’re so cute with kids.” You beamed. “They love you.”

He hugged you and gently lifted you off the ground. “It’s the least I can do.” He chuckled. “Now how about we relax before our flight?”

You nodded happily and held his hand tightly. “I’d like that.” You agreed. “So, I want to take Cas to this botanical garden while we’re in Atlanta.” You told him. “Wade thinks he’ll love it, what do you think?”

Steve licked his lips. “I mean…” He nodded. “I think he really would.” He shrugged. 

“You okay?” You asked.

He looked at you. “Mhmm. Why?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. Just got the vibe something was off for a second.” You shrugged. “Maybe I’m imagining things.”

He shook his head and glanced at the chairs in front of you. “So you’d go on that date tomorrow?” 

“Either that, or the day after. We’re there for two days, leave mid morning on the third.” You smiled. “I’m hoping he’ll want to go.” You sounded nervous and shy. “If he doesn’t, that’s okay.” You picked some lint off your pant leg.

Wade stared at Steve for him to say something. “She doesn’t have to worry about that, right Hunk? That’s what I told her!” He knew that Steve would know Cas the best. "That he'd love it."

“I’m sure.” Steve nodded. “He is looking forward to spending time with you.” He rubbed your leg. “And that’s a thoughtful place to want to bring him.” He added. You nodded and glanced at Wade, wondering if he felt Steve’s tone was off to him too. He shrugged a shoulder, but neither of you mentioned it. Steve gently squeezed your leg, changing subjects. “Is it okay if I sit by one of you again? I’ll probably never get used to flying.” He sighed softly. “Which is weird. I was fine back in the day flying with the other guys.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Wade assured him. “It’s fun after the first handful of times!” He told him. “Besides, when we fly overseas, it’s like a flying hotel. We’ll just sleep.”

Steve made a worried face but nodded. “As long as I have a hand to hold.” He looked between the two of you. “I know sometimes first class has only two seats, and they aren’t that close. Especially for those flights.” He sounded unsure about that. 

You knew he was right. “Well, how about for those, we let Tony do the private plane idea?” You suggested. “Or angel airways?”

Wade nodded. “True! I’m sure that would help!” He smiled. “And if we did the angel thing, it would give us tons more time to actually do things!” 

“I don’t want to bother Cas.” Steve said softly. "He does a lot already."

“But he would do it because he knows it would cause you less distress.” You told him. You rubbed over his shoulders. “And the time saved can be used for the two of you to explore the new city together?”

He was thinking for a bit and nodded. “Just for those really long flights, though.” He agreed. “And for the short ones I have you both so I should be fine.” He smiled weakly. 

“Make him join the mile high club.” Wade gently smacked your arm. “That’ll help!” He shrugged. “And I’m sure it’s something he’ll remember years down the line. I would.” 

“A club?” Steve asked, curiously. 

“You’re corrupting him!” You told Wade. “Be nice.” You turned to Steve. “Uh, one that I’m sure can get us arrested right off a plane.” 

Steve frowned. “A drug thing? You get high miles up?” He said under his breath. 

You quickly shook your head. “No! I don’t even carry my stash on me.” You assured him.

He let out a breath. “Then what is it?” 

Wade giggled. “You do it while flying, Cap.” He explained. “Knock boots. Bump uglies.”

Steve blinked and looked at him in shock. He looked at you, and you nodded, blushing. “In the air?!” He gasped. “What? Why?”

“It’s fun!” Wade giggled further. “Awe, don’t worry Cappy, I can be the fun one in the group.” He patted his knee. “You can be the hunk.”

Steve made a face. “Hey, I’m fun.” He countered.

Wade snorted and patted his cheek. “As long as you think so, that’s what matters.” He teased.

Steve made a noise and looked at you. “I’m fun.” His eyes pleaded with you to back him up. “Right?” He asked.

You gently kissed his arm. “You’re fun in your own way. Everyone is.” You assured him. “Fun doesn’t have to mean ‘most likely breaking the law’.” You chuckled. He pouted slightly and looked across from him again. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. You were about to assure him once more when your plane number was called. Getting up, you offered your hand to him, offering him silent reassurance.

He intertwined your fingers together and kissed your knuckles gently. Giving you a small smile, he led you towards the plane. “I adore you.” He gently whispered in your ear, kissing your temple as you rounded a corner. “So much, doll.” He added when you looked at him.

You blushed and looked at him lovingly. “I adore you, too, Steve.” You kissed his knuckles in return. “Now let's go cuddle on this plane.” You gave his hand a small squeeze.

He grinned to himself and held you close as you three went to find your seats. Once again, you sat between them, the link that bonded the two men together. You leaned your head on Steve’s shoulder, your fingers laced with his. Wade put one of his legs over yours, looking out of the window.

Steve shut his eyes while you waited for take off, his hand becoming clammy in yours. You surprised him by humming to him softly. He relaxed slightly as he leaned his head on yours, sucking in a breath as the plane sped up. He focused on you, thankful you were so understanding.

You traced patterns on his knuckles, continuing to hum until you were in the air. “Maybe we should get you an iPod or something? So you can listen to music to help calm you before we get on the plane?” You knew that he couldn’t use it during take off.

“I’m up for anything.” He told you honestly. "If you think it would help, I'll try it." He gave you a soft smile. “I trust you.” 

You kissed his cheek gently. “I’ll make the perfect playlist for you.” You offered. “Relaxing, and soothing. And maybe sappy.” You rubbed his chest. 

“I happen to love sappy.” He kissed your nose. “Especially coming from you.”

You shook your head. “How I never spilled the beans on my feelings for you, I’ll never know.” You told him softly. “I was always saying things to deny it. Told Tony once it would be weird because I’ve known you since I was like...12.” You blushed.

He blushed as well. “That’s why I would deny it, too. Plus...I mean you’re  _ you _ . You could have  _ anyone _ .” He said shyly. “Like you’d want an old man like me.” 

You grinned. “I definitely want an old man like you.” You said playfully. “Not just in a sexy time way either. I’ve cared for you so long.” You admitted, not bringing up you once called him your ‘brother type best friend’ as a way to  _ really  _ try to cover up things.

He cupped your cheek and leaned his forehead against yours. “I can see myself falling so hard. Even more so.” His thumb moved softly over your skin. 

"Just say your two love each other." Wade giggled, now watching the two of you.

You turned bright red and smacked his leg. “Wade!” You half scolded him.

He smiled innocently. “Yes, Hot Stuff?” He asked, like he hadn’t said something insane. 

You shook your head and glanced at your lap, face burning. Wasn't it way too soon for all that stuff? The 'L' word, talk of kids, and anything else that was going through Wade's mind. You were thankful when the seatbelt light went off, allowing you to get up. "I'll be right back." You said softly, wanting to head to the bathroom to splash water on your face.

Wade pouted and glanced at Steve. “Oopsie.” 

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “You can’t speak for everyone, Wade.” He said gently, not actually mad at the man. "We'll get there." He leaned his head back.

Wade nodded. “Sorry, Cap.” He said quietly before looking back out the window. He had meant to keep things light, not freak you out. You guys had to be feeling that though, right? It was so obvious to him! He could see it between the two of you. He swallowed, knowing he was there. "I love her, Hunk." He breathed.

Steve looked at him, soaking that in. “Yeah?” He asked softly. “Are you afraid to tell her?” He asked.

Letting out a half chuckle, he nodded. "Course I am!" He glanced at him. "I'm me, for one. She's...her." He said with a soft smile.

Steve nodded. “I understand that.” He said assuringly. “I wish I could tell you the best time to tell her.” He was at a loss of how to help either of his partners. 

“It won’t happen for a while. I’m scared.” Wade shrugged. “Probably will be for a long time.” He admitted. “I think the idea itself scares her, to be honest.” 

Steve nodded in agreement. “I think it does.” He sighed. “We’ll give her time. I won’t rush her into anything like that. I’ll just show her how I feel about her, without saying it.”

Wade huffed. “You’re better at this than I am.” He shook his head.

“Highly doubt that.” Steve chuckled. “Besides...didn’t she want to do this for ‘just fun’?” He asked. 

“I think that’s why. Because she’s scared.” He said more seriously than Steve was used to hearing him. “Look at who she’s surrounded by. Who she was raised around. Nat. Tony. Bruce.” He named them one by one. “It’s not like she’s  _ ever  _ been around a normal relationship.”

Steve nodded. “So, we should be afraid of her leaving if it gets to be too serious?” He swallowed. That scared him. 

Wade thought for a moment and shook his head. “Leaving, no.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Freaking out...clearly.” He sighed. “She defends us like hell against Nat. So, I think that shows she cares a whole lot.” He went on. “I just think anything that makes it  _ obvious _ it’s serious is what scares her. As long as no one is saying the ‘L’ word, or talking about it...I think it’s cool.” He noted. “Watch her body language, and how she tells us she cares in the little ways.” It was obvious you thought the world of the three guys you were with, especially Steve.

He rubbed at his legs as he let that soak in. “We can do that, then. Not freak her out.” He gave Wade a genuine smile. “How the hell does someone so out there, so...crazy...get so wise?” He asked, clearly in awe at how well Wade had thought this out.

“The key is to trick people into thinking you’re not right in the noggin’.” Wade tapped his temple, winking. “Works, huh?” He smirked. “Don’t tell anyone.” He said playfully, putting his finger over his lips. “Now, how’s about you go check on our girlfriend?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Alright.” He stood, taking a deep breath. He did his best to avoid looking anywhere but in front of him as he moved down the aisle to the back of the plane. “Doll?” He asked, knocking.

“Be out soon!” Your voice sounded shaky. “You can go relax.” You urged him.

“But I would rather relax with my best girl.” He said gently. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” He heard some shuffling and gently stepped back, giving you a moment. All he wanted was to hold you and reassure you.

You stepped out, looking slightly shy and glanced up at him. “I’m okay.” You gave him a small smile. “Let’s get back to our seats?”

He nodded. “I’ll hold you.” He promised. “Whenever you need it.” He added, letting you know that extended beyond that moment.

You smiled wider. “I needed that, thanks.” You led the way back to your seats. One you sat down, you leaned over and kissed Wade’s cheek.

He gave you a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Hot Stuff.” When you reached out for his hand, he eagerly gave it to you. “Sorry I’m a big mouth.”

“You’re not.” You assured. “You just want the best for everyone.” Which you found incredibly sweet. It was one of the things that attracted you to him. 

“I try.” He sighed. “But I mess up!” He pouted. “I don’t like upsetting you. Or Hunk.” He half whined.

“It takes a lot to upset Steve. Right?” You looked at the blonde. “You’re so centered and like...zen.” 

Steve chuckled. “I probably have the quickest temper.” He said honestly. “I just don’t show it.” He was amused with how shocked you looked. “I’m serious.” He grinned. “Ask Tony.” He shrugged. “He’s seen it.”

You blinked. “But you’re so...calm!” You said in surprise. “ _ Bruce _ is the angry one!” It was hard to imagine Steve with a temper. “Wade is the most vexing person we know, and you haven’t tried to even hurt him yet!” 

“Thank you, by the way.” Wade told him. 

Steve chuckled further. “I have good self control. Sometimes I just need to let loose so it doesn’t bottle up.” He told you honestly. “I’ve gone through a good eight punching bags in a session before on a bad day.”

Both you and Wade stared at him. “That’s hot.” Wade sighed. “Not even gonna try to hide that thought.” He went on. “Couldn’t even if I wanted to.” 

You nodded slowly. “I have to agree. Next time hopefully you won’t need eight punching bags?” You bit your lip and shrugged. “You have plenty of other forms to let loose now.” You flirted. “Much more fun ways.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I doubt I could let loose without being too rough.” He kissed your temple. “But thank you for the offer.” He said shyly. “The last thing I want to do is to hurt you.” He blushed.

“You can hurt me!” Wade exclaimed. “I volunteer as tribute!” You snorted and laughed at that, shaking your head as you got the giggles. You covered your face with your hands, the uneasy mood from before having lifted in the past few minutes. Steve grinned at you, living for that sound. He would never get tired of it, and hoped to hear it for many, many years to come.

You finally caught your breath after a few. “You’re hilarious.” You poked Wade. He beamed with pride at that. 

“One thing I’m good at.” Wade grinned. “You should hear me when I’m beating the crap out of douchenozzles.” He nodded, making you laugh even harder.

Steve laughed at that also, shaking his head as he tried to be quiet. He loved the chemistry that the two of you shared. It was so outgoing and pure. Something he often needed. He felt that the pair of you were helping him grow more than he would have been able to do alone. He was very thankful. 


End file.
